1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-refill writing instrument. More specifically, the invention relates to a multi-refill writing instrument having a plurality of writing bodies in a barrel thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a conventional multi-refill writing instrument described in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. JP-A-2003-11583, sliding bodies are connected to the writing bodies and have protruding portions at rear ends thereof, protruding potions project from the barrel to the outside, and the protruding portions are detachably mounted to the sliding bodies. In this way, when replacing the writing bodies according to user's preference, the user can select the shape or color of the protruding portion without inadvertently selecting the writing body.
In the conventional multi-refill writing instrument, when replacing the writing body accommodated in the barrel with a different type of writing body, the user separates the writing body and the protruding portion from the sliding body, with the sliding body remaining in the barrel, and mounts a new writing body and a new protruding portion to the sliding body. Therefore, it is complicated to replace the writing body, which makes it difficult for the user to rapidly and reliably replace the writing body. In addition, when a plurality of writing bodies are replaced at the same time, there is a fear that a writing body and a protruding portion not corresponding to the writing body may be mounted to one sliding portion. Further, since the protruding portion has a small size, the protruding portion is apt to be lost.